Computer technology has advanced to enable humans to interact with computers in various ways. One such interaction may occur between humans and gaming systems. For example, some gaming systems may respond to a player's physical movement. However, due to wide variation in each human's natural way of moving (e.g., way of pushing buttons), the gaming system's interpretation of a player's physical movement may be error-prone, rendering the gaming experience unsatisfactory.